Ils me dégoutent
by oznapi
Summary: Quinn, et sa possible vision du Finchel. Que pense-t-elle réellement de ce couple ? Et bien la réponse est très simple : Finn est un idiot, et Rachel mérite mieux. Non, Quinn n'est pas jalouse. Ou peut-être un tout petit peu ...


_Hello ! _

_Comme vous l'avez sans doute déjà compris, ce One-Shot est centré sur Quinn, et sur ce qu'elle pense du Finchel. Oui, c'est un gros délire que je mais tapé ici, mais je ne regrette absolument rien ! XD_

_J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaire et que le côté un peu OCC ne vous dérangera pas. _

**Disclaimer : **_Je ne possède malheureusement pas la série. La vie est injuste ..._

* * *

Ils me donnent envie de vomir.

Honnêtement. Il est immense. Elle est toute petite. C'est déjà un problème. Certes, ce n'est pas un _énorme _problème. Mais tout de même. C'est ridicule de voir Rachel se hisser sur la pointes des pieds pour l'embrasser. Et quand je dis « embrasser », je suis très gentille. Le terme exact serait « se dévorer les lèvres ». Ils tentent surement de battre un record en apnée, c'est la seule explication possible.

Non. Je ne suis pas jalouse.

Si Rachel veut rester avec lui, grand bien lui fasse. C'est juste que je ne comprend pas. Comment Rachel peut elle croire que Fin est l'homme de sa vie ? Elle n'est pourtant pas stupide. Juste amoureuse, sans doute. Ou alors, elle croit surement que personne d'autre que Finn ne peut l'aimer. C'est absolument faux. Et surtout, c'est entièrement ma faute, puisque j'ai toujours tout fais pour lui faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien. Ça aussi, c'est entièrement faux.

Non, je ne suis pas jalouse.

Après ce que Finn m'a fait, vous croyez vraiment que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui ? Ce n'est pas un méchant garçon, mais il m'a quand même fait du mal. Et a Rachel aussi.

La vérité ? Huuum.

J'ai envie de le tuer.

Où est-ce que j'en étais moi ? Ah oui. Rachel est une étoile. Une étoile qui brille de milles feux et qui est sur le point de réaliser ses rêves. Sauf que l'autre imbécile veut l'épouser. Je ne sais pas ce qui me révolte le plus. La demande en mariage, ou le fait que Rachel est sur le point d'accepter.

NON. JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE.

Enfin, peut-être un peu … au fond, moi aussi, j'aimerai avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie. Quelqu'un qui prendrait soin de moi. Un peu comme Sam le faisait. Une personne que j'apprendrais à aimer malgré ses défauts. Une personne qui m'aiderait à oublier mon adolescence merdique. Une personne qui me ferait enfin connaître le sens du mot _bonheur_.

_Bonheur. _

Rachel est heureuse avec Finn.

Et là, je suis prise de pulsions meurtrières. Oui, je suis un peu jalouse. Je meurs d'envie d'écraser mon poing contre la figure de Finn et de lui dire de laisser tomber Rachel, parce qu'elle mérite mieux. Peut-être même qu'il se mettrait à pleurer … oh non, là je deviens vraiment méchante.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce vous dites ?

Non. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel. C'est ridicule, voyons. C'est mon amie. Et en plus, c'est une _fille_. Une fille extraordinaire. Chiante comme pas possible, mais très attachante. Très talentueuse, et débordant de joie de vivre du moment que son gentil petit toutou est à ses côtés. Pauvre idiot.

NON. JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE.

C'est dingue, arrêtez un peu avec ça.

NON. JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE RACHEL.

Mais vous vous prenez pour quoi ? Et pourquoi je vous parle en plus ?! Cette histoire n'a absolument aucun sens. Alors, laissez-moi insulter Finn tranquillement.

NON. JE NE L'INSULTE PAS À CAUSE DE RACHEL.

Hein ?! Mais non, je ne pleure pas. Je ne pleure jamais, c'est pour les faibles. D'abord, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais pleurer ? J'ai aucune raison de pleurer. Absolument aucune.

Aucune raison …

D'ACCORD ! JE SUIS AMOUREUSE DE RACHEL BERRY ET LA VOIR HEUREUSE AVEC CET IDIOT TROP GRAND ET TROP STUPIDE ME REND DINGUE ET FOLLE DE JALOUSIE. J'AI ENVIE DE BUTTER FINN PARCE QUE JE SUIS FOLLE AMOUREUSE DE RACHEL BERRY ! TOTALEMENT FOLLE AMOUREUSE !

Voilà, vous êtes contents ?! J'aime TOUT chez elle. Ses yeux, sa bouche, sa voix, sa poitrine … tout ! Pourquoi vous croyez que j'étais aussi méchante ? Tout simplement parce que je n'assumais pas de ressentir ce que je ressens pour elle. Vous êtes chiants, c'était un secret ! Je vais devoir me défouler sur mon punching-ball maintenant. Peut-être même que je vais y coller une photo de Finn … et pourquoi pas une de Jesse aussi ? Connard qui OSE lancer des œufs sur MA Rachel !

Pardon. J'ai un peu pété les plombs. M'enfin, mettez-vous à ma place ! Je suis censée faire quoi moi maintenant ? Attendre qu'ils rompent ? Parce que c'est pas près d'arriver … et même si Rachel se retrouvait célibataire, je vais quand même pas jouer la meilleure amie présente pour la réconforter et faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi.

Hey … c'est pas une mauvaise idée … non, non, oubliez-ça.

Tuer Finn pour prendre sa place ? Je garde cette idée de côté …

Changer de sexe ? Non merci, très peu pour moi …

Lui chanter une chanson ? Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuui. Pour qu'elle me dise que mon amour n'est pas réciproque ? Et pis quoi encore.

Demander conseil à Santana ? Ça reviendrait à faire du mal à Finn, donc de côté également …

Lui faire des excuses ? C'est déjà fait. Et heureusement, elles sont acceptées.

Lui écrire une lettre ? Vous avez pas plus débile, sérieusement ?

Payer Kurt pour qu'il la convertisse en lesbienne ? Je crois que c'est la meilleure celle-là …

Fondre en larmes à ses pieds et implorer son amour ? Et la dignité dans tout ça ?!

Attendre qu'elle vienne vers moi ? Huuum. Je peux faire du mal à Finn ? Bon bon, d'accord. Je vais juste attendre, alors.

Parce qu'elle finira bien par ouvrir les yeux.

C'est qu'une question de temps.

Et à ce moment là, j'espère juste qu'elle acceptera mon amour. Après tout, je n'ai vraiment plus rien à perdre.

Je ne veux plus vivre avec des regrets.


End file.
